1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for monitoring service quality in mobile nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless telecommunications networks have become increasingly complex, it has become increasingly important for wireless service providers to employ an appropriate operations support system (OSS) for managing their networks. The tasks performed by the OSS typically include fault management, configuration management, accounting management, performance management, and security management (which are often referred to as “FCAPS” functions). The typical OSS architecture is layered. At the lowest level, various element management systems (EMSs) manage network elements such as switches and base stations. The EMSs, in turn, communicate with higher-level network management systems (NMSs).
One purpose of OSS functions such as fault management and performance management is maintenance of an acceptable quality of service for subscribers. The EMSs play a role in maintaining service quality by detecting faults and by collecting performance data and resource utilization data for the network elements that they monitor. When an EMS detects a fault or a performance degradation, the EMS may report this to the NMS to allow for troubleshooting and repair.